


Life in a village

by Kabuto1234



Series: Anders and Hawke's relationship [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Hawke, Cooking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabuto1234/pseuds/Kabuto1234
Summary: Hawke and Anders have finally settled in a small village away from Kirkwall and Templars. It seems like they found the perfect place to spend the rest of their lives, however a letter from a long-term friend flips everything upside down.





	Life in a village

Anders and Hawke have been on a run for a few months, but now they finally settled in a small village, away from Templar’s reach. Thankfully for them, none of the villagers knew how the Champion of Kirkwall and his supposed lover looked like, thus both men have been able to live a normal, quiet life. In comparison with Kirkwall the village was tiny, with just a 500 villagers all together. Everyone was generous and kind towards the newcomers, providing Hawke and Anders with their own little house and some food to survive for a few weeks. Hawke, surely, had enough money to support both of them for years, but he knew that showing of his wealth will attract unwanted attention. Living there for just a month, they became deeply loved and cherished by the villagers. As usual, Anders was helping people in need with his healing magic and just with everyday chores. Hawke, on the other hand, was hunting with other men from the village and protecting them from bandits and demons. The villagers were extremely thankful for the other men’s efforts, trying to provide them with gold and foods, but Anders and Hawke refused to accept anything from these people. The only thing they asked in return was to notify them about any news and rumors from the city. 

***

The sun was gradually setting down burning the sky with its red flames. Anders was home, cooking stew for both men, while the mabari was quietly snoring on their bed. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the window smiling shyly for the first time in a while. Finely chopping onion and a bunch of carrots, Anders mindlessly scanned the whole room. At this point it became a habit of his, a good one frankly speaking. Being on a run for such a long time, makes you cautious and alert from every little sound. Thankfully this time it was nothing, just a squick of an old house. Anders’ lips curled higher this time, revealing his shining white teeth. Sliding his finger on the wooden table, Anders could feel every single imperfections of the wood. Opening the bag of spices from the city, he slowly inhaled its rich aroma as well as filling the room with an unmistakable smell of delicious powders, the right use of which was a sign of a good cook. The pot was already boiling, signaling Anders that it is time to actually make some food. Quickly cutting potatoes and meat into big chunks, he put it all in to the pot and generously seasoned it with spices. Leaving the food to cook on its own, Anders cleaned his work space and gave the dog a small piece of meat as a treat for being a good boy. Of course, Anders preferred cats, but leaving with his lover in the same house for several years made him fall in love with this particular dog. Giving it a gentle pat on a head, he swiftly moved to the so-called laundry to falled the dried clothes. Grabbing one of Hawke’s house robes, Anders inhaled his lover’s unmistakable scent, which sent a wave of lust through his entire body, making him shiver from pleasure. Feeling the tension in his pants rise, Anders quickly finished folding the rest of the clothes and put them into the drawer. The tension began to gradually fade and with a small sigh of slight disappointment he sat on the edge of the bed. While hiding and running away from templars, the topic of intimacy was forbidden for both men, but maybe now it was possible? They are safe in this village, with everyone supporting them. In addition, their house is pretty far away from the rest, thus Anders can be vocal…

These thoughts only worsened the situation,as now it was almost impossible for him to prevent the images of their intimacy to overflow his mind. Gathering himself Anders took a deep breath trying to let the growing tension go away, and thankfully this time it worked perfectly. Feeling slightly angry with himself he quickly glanced at the dog, who was ready for well-deserved belly rub. A shy smile re-appeared on Anders’ lips as he gladly began to stroke mabari's stomach. 

Standing up he felt the dog’s slight disappointment with such a short,but surely pleasurable petting. Ignoring it for the time being, Anders thoroughly washed his hands and then went to the pot to give it a quick stir. The food was cooking for a long time now, thus he decided to give it a try, to ensure that the quality of the food was the finest for him and his lover. Trying to scoop all the insides of the stew with a long wooden spoon, Anders was fully emerged in the process that he didn't even hear the front door open. Bringing the spoon full of various vegetables and even a piece of meat, he carefully blew on it to somewhat cool it down, before sending it inside his mouth. The burst of flavour was immediate, leaving the most pleasant aftertaste. Tender meat was juicy and rich, while vegetables were soft and almost melting in his mouth. Feeling proud with the dish, Anders put the pot on the rock platform they had in the house to stop the cooking process. 

Turning around to face the dinner table he finally saw his guests. 

“I don't know if it is good or bad, but you completely lost all of your cautiousness” - Hawke said loudly with a grin and notes of slight sarcasm in his voice. 

Feeling slightly embarrassed with himself, but at the same time somewhat happy he gave his lover a genuine smile. Hawke was sweaty, with a couple of blood stains on his cloth and unarmored body parts. Seeing this brought back memories from the past, when Anders was constantly admiring Hawked muscular body in every fight. Cherished memories brought back lust and almost unbearable tension in Anders' groin. Biting his lip he began to slowly walk towards the other man, when he noticed a wounded villager sitting on the chair behind Hawke. 

Grey Warden's instincts finally kicked in, as he rushed to the man to inspect the cut. In all honesty Anders was thankful for his training, as it always helped him to prioritise people in need, rather than his own desires. Leaning closer to the wound he could clearly see that it was deep with small black particles inside. “Must be bear” he thought, while putting one of his hands on top of the cut. Sending a wave of healing magic to his palm, it began to glow with a faint green light. The wave of relief washed over the man’s face as the wound started to rebuild muscles and skin tissue. In a few seconds the healing was done and the man began to generously thank and send prayers to Anders for his help. Feeling greatly embarrassed with his cheeks blushing intensely, he mumbled something polite in response. “I guess I will never learn how to accept compliments” he quickly said to himself as the man walked out the door. 

Now with just two of them in the house, Hawke quickly closed the distance between them and planted a lustful kiss on the other man's lips. Signal was clear for Anders, thus it was welcomed with the same passion in return. Wrapping his hands around Hawke’s neck he pressed his body against his lover's, feeling the other man's groin rubbing his own. Pressing himself harder against Anders, Hawke began to moan into his lover's mouth. The animal-like tension between two men was at its peak when Hawke with just one effortless move dropped Anders on their bed, jumping on top of him. It was shocking for Anders, to say the least, as most of the time he was the one to bottom for Hawke. The words of concern were ready to escape Anders’ mouth, when the other man pressed another kiss sending his tongue inside Anders' throat. Tongues intertwined Hawke put one of his hands on top of his lover's cock and started to gently rub it. Loud moan was lost inside the other man's mouth, as they continued to engage in a long passionate kiss. Anders' cock was twitching, waiting to be freed signaling Hawke that there is work to be done. Ripping apart Anders clothes they finally parted away. Ignoring the nipples Hawke quickly made his way right to his lover's hardened cock, swallowing it all in one go. Loud moan that escaped Anders’ mouth was now echoing in the room. Enjoying every single movement of Hawke's mouth, Anders wondered when did his lover become so good in this. 

“I learned from the expert” - Hawke whispered into the tip of Anders’ cock, with a grin on his face. Laughing quietly Anders knew he couldn't last any longer, as the pressure inside his groin was building up quickly. As this thought crossed his mind, Hawke stopped to finally pull down his pants. Due to all these years of putting on and off all the pieces of his armor, it didn't take Hawke long to free himself from it. As Anders, Hawke was hard with a stains of precum on his cock. The other man was ready to stand up and do his job, but Hawke jumped back on top of his lover. Grabbing Anders’ groin Hawke began slowly putting it inside his butt hole. 

Anders' thoughts were chaotic and irrational, due to an incredible amount of pleasure that was washing over him every second. However the only thing he knew for sure was, taking it raw would be painful. And he could clearly see it on Hawke's face. As the full length of Anders' cock was inside him, Hawke's eyes shut close with his toes crawling intensely. To ensure Anders that he was totally fine, Hawke leaned forward to gently whisper - “I want to feel you move inside me, love”. 

Of course it wasn't the most reassuring phrase Hawke could have said to Anders in this very moment, but it was enough for both men to feel more comfortable in this situation. Smile appeared on Anders' face as he leaned closer to plant a soft kiss on his lover’s lips. 

At first slow and carefully, he began to move his cock inside Hawke, to let the other man get used to the slight pain. Then Anders started to steadily pick up a speed, making his thrusts more frequent and furious. Sweating from the heat of the other man's body and his active movements he felt his groin twitch a couple of times. With this signal he knew that in a few minutes he would cum, but he wanted it to happen at the same time with his lover. Grabbing Hawke's cock, Anders began to stroke it at the same pace as he was moving inside his lover’s hole. Loud moans and puffs from both men were flooding the room with long-forgotten sounds. Looking directly at his lover Anders, similarly to Hawke, felt the tension inside his groin rise to its peak making him subconsciously quicken his pace even more. 

As the burst of hot semen was ready to escape both of the men's leaking cocks, quiet knock on the door, that was almost lost in their ecstasy, caught their attention. Anders and Hawke quickly stood up, put on some clothes, trying to cover their erection as much as possible, and rushed to the door. Feeling greatly embarrassed Anders signaled Hawke to be the one to open the door. Gathering his dignity Hawke opened the door with his cheeks burning bright red, to see a kid standing there in a great nervousness. Without saying a single word the boy handed Hawke a letter and ran off into the darkness. 

Of course they could have continued with the sex and only then open the mysterious letter, however it was from Varric. They haven't heard from him in a while, thus checking the letter immediately wasn't such a bad idea. Inviting Anders to sit next to the other man, Hawke carefully opened the letter to see the bold heading, that will surely start a new chapter in their lives “Inquisition”...

**Author's Note:**

> So this time it is actually the last fanfic in this series т-т It is actually kinda sad as I really enjoyed writing about their relationship. If you were reading from the very beginning I hope you were able to see their growth as a couple, due to all the struggles they went through together. 
> 
> I started Inquisition a week ago, so expect new fanfics based on it ;3 There are more characters for me to romance in this game, so there probably be more relationship stories ( no promises tho xD)
> 
> Thanks everyone who was supporting me on this journey, which I truly enjoyed :3 Special thanks to my so-called beta reader, love ya <3
> 
> Also if you would like to see my art, which is now solely revolves around DAI, feel free to follow me on my Instagram page @adam_wolf3


End file.
